


How to Tame an Oh by Doctor Kim Junmyeon

by neezwritesexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Doctor!Jumyeon, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I Miss Jongdae, Light Angst, M/M, SingleDad!Sehun, married!chanbaek, teeth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neezwritesexo/pseuds/neezwritesexo
Summary: Oh Sehun was fine raising his son alone. Oh Daehyun disagrees. He thinks Doctor Kim Junmyeon will change his father’s mind.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 22
Kudos: 432
Collections: Âme sœur: SeHo Fic Fest Round 1





	How to Tame an Oh by Doctor Kim Junmyeon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #17  
> Oh Sehun is a brat. His son is brattier. While the father rules the Oh Corporations, the son reigns over his fellow kindergarteners. However, their command is threatened when one cute, squishy Kim Junmyeon enters the picture, polite butt and all. Needless to say both the Ohs are goners.
> 
> Dear prompter,
> 
> I hope this was what you expected. If it isn't, I hope you still enjoy it.

“Can’t you go any faster?” Sehun barks at his driver in distress. The man stutters, but does not offer a coherent response. It makes Sehun want to make him pull over and drive the Bentley by himself.

“Sehun," Baekhyun, his friend and personal assistant begins in a chastising tone. "If he goes any faster we’ll be pulled over and ticketed. Calm down.”

Baekhyun was not surprised when his boss did the exact opposite.

“Don’t tell me to calm down,” Sehun answers, removing his suit jacket and loosening his tie. “Daehyun is hurt. He must be so scared right now.”

“Look, I get it. But panicking won’t get you anywhere," Baekhyun replies calmly. He has been Sehun's assistant since the young CEO took over his family's real estate business six years ago. More than anybody, he was the expert in handling Sehun's nasty temper. "Besides, Chanyeol’s already there, so Daehyun’s not alone. Take a deep breath, okay? We’re almost there.”

“I want him fired.”

Baekhyun sighs. He had expected this reaction, but was secretly hoping Sehun would be more sensible, or at least distracted enough to not make rash decisions.

“What is it now?” Baekhyun exclaims exasperated.

Sehun raises an eyebrow at his tone and answers flatly. “Daehyun’s bodyguard. I want him gone.”

“Sehun, we both know how mischievous your son is. I doubt it was Tayeong’s fault.”

“I don’t care. I better not see him again. I’m  _ seething _ , Baekhyun. We both know it won’t end well for him if I see as much as his shadow.”

The assistant sighs. They both know the final word had been said, because once Oh Sehun makes up his mind, only a miracle can change it. “Alright, alright. I’ll take care of it.”

The driver drops them off the entrance of the emergency room and Sehun strides in like he owned the place - well, not  _ yet _ . They immediately spot Baekhyun’s husband standing in front of a hospital bed his arms crossed over his chest with a reprimanding look on his face. Sehun half-runs to where Chanyeol was, not caring whether he bumped into nurses bustling about. Luckily, the emergency room wasn’t as packed as he expected and it looked like Daehyun had already been examined. Sehun would have thrown a fit if that wasn’t the case.

“Daddy… It hurts…” his little boy whines as soon as he sees his father, obviously looking for someone to take his side after being reprimanded by his pediatrician. He was on a sitting position on the bed, his injured leg propped up.

“Why aren’t you doing anything?” Sehun snarls at Chanyeol.

The young pediatrician didn’t even flinch. Sehun doesn’t miss the look he shares with his husband, and Sehun did not need to see Baekhyun’s face to know that there was a silent warning there. Sehun was  _ way  _ past annoyed and his patience was running thin.

Chanyeol claps Sehun on the shoulder. “Relax, will you? They just took an x-ray and a CT. We’re waiting for the ER doctor on duty to tell us the results.” 

“Brace yourself, though,” the doctor adds in a low tone only loud enough for him and Baekhyun to hear. “The wound looks nasty. He might need stitches.”

Sehun’s jaw twitches as his blood runs cold. He didn’t want to think about the pain his five year-old would be in the next few days. “Why don’t you do it now? Are you just going to let him be in pain?”

“Sehun, I’m a pediatrician,” Chanyeol explains calmly. “He needs a different kind of doctor. My colleagues are good. You don’t have to worry about a thing.”

Just as Sehun was about to retort, another man in a doctor’s coat approaches them. He had a clipboard on his hand and was followed by a pleasant-looking nurse. The other doctor was of average height and build, handsome and all smiles as he looked around the crowd of people gathered around the little man’s bed.

“Patient Oh Daehyun?” he inquires with a friendly smile.

“Oh, hey hyung,” greets Chanyeol. “I didn’t know you were on ER duty.”

“I’m just filling in for Jongdae. He’s a bit busy with the wedding coming up.”

“How many shifts has Hyung asked you to cover so far?”

The man frowns, although it does not do anything to harden his features. Sehun thought he looked like that bunny from that animated movie Daehyun loves so much. “Don’t even want to think about it. I might get annoyed and refuse to be his best man. Who’s the guardian?”

“I am,” Sehun answers.

“Hello,” the doctor says and holds out a hand. “My name is Kim Junmyeon.”

Sehun accepted the handshake and couldn’t help but notice how his hand dwarfed the doctor’s. “Oh Sehun.”

“Can you tell me what happened?”

“Oh. Uh, well… He…” Sehun stutters. He honestly had not heard a word of what Baekhyun said in the car when his assistant had explained what happened to his son. His brain stopped comprehending words as soon as he heard Daehyun had been hurt. All he could think about was getting to the hospital fast.

“He fell from the slide in the playground,” Chanyeol butts in, answering for him. There was a disapproving tone to his voice, one Sehun and Daehyun were familiar with. He couldn’t count with his fingers how much Chanyeol had given him hell for indulging his son’s demands of excessive sugar and fat. “Apparently, he jumped from the high one, even though he was clearly told  _ not _ to. He was with his bodyguard, but I’ve asked him to step out for the moment. We wouldn’t want another person in the ER.”

The doctor raises a delicate eyebrow at this, but does not pry further. He however, asks more questions about how the injury took place and Chanyeol had answered all of them with ease. It looked like he was briefed in detail by Daehyun’s bodyguard.

“Alright. Let’s have a look, shall we?” the doctor says after he was satisfied and turned to his son. “Hello, Mr. Oh.”

“I’m not Mr. Oh. My dad is,” the boy answers matter-of-factly. “I’m just Daehyun.”

The doctor chuckles kindly and crouches in front of Daehyun so that he was on eye-level with him. He holds out his hand again for his son to shake . “Okay, Mr. Daehyun. I’m Doctor Kim. Can you tell me where it hurts?”

Daehyun points to his bleeding knee as Sehun winces. His poor baby.

“Anywhere else?” the doctor asks kindly. He must have dealt with kids a lot. He was speaking to Daehyun in a gentle tone, a lot of friendliness in his voice and always keeping eye contact.

“No.”

“I’ll check your wound now, okay? I’ll be really, really quick.”

The doctor makes quick work of examining the boy’s busted knee, while gently poking and probing and asking his son if this or that hurt.

“Who administered first-aid?” he asks no one in particular.

“His bodyguard did,” Chanyeol answers again. “Taeyong had some medical training.”

Sehun knew this of course. It was one of the requirements for the job.

Doctor Kim nods in approval. “It was done really well. You’re lucky. The bleeding was taken care of, no swelling too.”

Baekhyun gives him a pointed look and says under his breath, “See? Good thing Taeyong was there, right?” Sehun rolls his eyes. 

“You did so well!” the doctor says cheerfully after his examination. He reached out to ruffle Daehyun’s hair before Sehun could warn him. His son hates it when somebody messes up his hair. To his utter surprise, Daehyun did not slap the doctor’s hand away. Instead, the boy smiles so brightly, it makes even Baekhyun gasp.

It takes a few seconds for Sehun to realize that the doctor had already straightened and was speaking directly to him. He blinks a few times just in time to catch the words.

“Thankfully, his x-ray results came back clean. No fractures, no dislocations. There’s a little bump on his head that needs to be iced. It’s a relief, the injury there isn’t worse.”

“Taeyong managed to cushion his fall,” Chanyeol says. “Poor guy scraped his forehead.”

“Did somebody look at him?” Baekhyun asks his husband.

Chanyeol merely shrugs. “He says he doesn’t need it.”

The doctor hums thoughtfully, but continues talking to Sehun. “I also need to stitch up the open wound on Daehyun’s knee.”

“Are you going to give me a shot, Doctor Kim?” Daehyun asks worriedly.

“Yes. You need one so you won’t feel any pain anymore.”

Tears welled up in his son’s eyes immediately. “I don’t want to! Daddy!” 

Sehun steps closer to the bed. He had wanted to sit beside Daehyun ever since he got there but he was scared he would hurt his son some way. He picks up a little hand and squeezes encouragingly. “C’mon, buddy. Can you do this for me? You’re a brave little boy aren’t you?”

“No! It’s going to hurt even more! I don’t want to! I hate shots!” Daehyun wails loudly, causing a ruckus. Fat tears stream down his cheeks as he repeatedly shakes his head no.

“Hey, Mr. Daehyun,” Doctor Kim calls, amazingly unfazed by the tantrum his son was throwing. The doctor had magically procured a lollipop and was waving it up in the air. “You want one?” 

Daehyun stopped crying, but a frown was still fixed on his face. The doctor’s brows furrow. “What’s the matter? You don’t like sweets?”

“I want two,” Daehyun answers without an ounce of jest. Sehun sees Baekhyun and Chanyeol trying to keep from laughing. This was what he gets for spoiling his son to no end.

The doctor however, only chuckles good-naturedly and turns to his nurse. “Well, there’s more of this where it came from. Right, nurse Yeri?” 

“Tell you what,” Doctor Kim says in the same friendly tone and crouches again. “If you let me give you the shot, I’ll give you three. Deal?”

“As your pediatrician, I strongly advise against that—“ Chanyeol begins, but stops abruptly as Sehun and Baekhyun shoot him threatening looks. The pediatrician sighs, before reluctantly adding, “Although, a bit more sugar from time to time, won’t hurt will it?”

“So, Mr. Daehyun? Do we have a deal?” Junmyeon probes again, extending his hand. Daehyun shakes it, looking too pleased with himself. The nurse hands over another two pieces of candy, which was excitedly plucked off the doctor’s hand by an eager five year-old. “Excellent! Great doing business with you.”

Sehun was almost in tears. His son’s first business negotiation. He was so proud.

“Can I have my Daddy here, Doctor Kim?” Daehyun asks hopefully.

“Of course,” the doctor immediately answers and turns to Sehun as he prepares himself for the procedure. “You can hold him.”

Sehun moves to sit beside Daehyun, putting his arms around his little boy so that his back was against his chest. His son hides his face in Sehun’s shirt and clutches at it with his hands when the anaesthesia shot is administered. Sehun coos at him, whispering words of encouragement. He feels the fabric soaked wet with tears and wishes he was the one in pain instead. 

The doctor talks Daehyun through the whole ordeal, apologizing when the boy whines as the wound was cleaned and telling him that it will all be over soon. Doctor Kim was good with his hands. The procedure was quick, the stitches neat.

“Done,” Doctor Kim declares after the area had been dressed and wrapped. “Good job, Mr. Daehyun.”

His son peeks from his chest and looks at his fixed-up wound. For some reason, Daehyun decided his stitches were cool. He reached out a hand to pick at the bandage, but was stopped by the doctor telling him to  _ never _ do that until his wound was healed. His son nods vigorously earning him another praise from the doctor. Sehun was baffled at this. When had his son become such a people-pleaser?

“The stitches come off in two weeks,” Junmyeon says to him as he was taking off his gloves. “You can come by then. His wound needs to be dressed regularly. You mentioned he has a bodyguard with medical training?”

“Well—“ Baekhyun quips hesitantly and side-eyes him. The doctor watches the exchange, unaware of the situation.

“Do I leave instructions to him or…”

“Doctor Kim, I don’t—“ Baekhyun tries again, thinking that Sehun wouldn’t change his earlier decision.

“Yes, please,” Sehun interrupts before he can stop himself. He was busy and Taeyong was needed, he reasons. 

“Excellent,” the doctor said, pleased. Sehun notices how his cheeks rise adorably and how his eyes crinkle at the corners when he smiles, making him look a lot younger than he probably is.

“I’ll take you to him, hyung,” Chanyeol offers.

“I’ll speak to him and make sure he knows what to do, Mr. Oh. I’ll also have a look at his injuries while I’m at it.”

“Okay, doctor,” Sehun answers, trying to keep his tone as business-like as possible. “Thank you for your help.”

The doctor merely nods and turns to Daehyun again. “Feeling okay?”

“Yes, Doctor Kim.”

“Are we going to jump from slides again?”

Daehyun shakes his head so hard Sehun was afraid it would roll out of his neck.  _ What in the world was happening? _

“You’ll behave from now on so your daddy doesn’t worry, right?” the doctor asks affectionately and his son nods, enthusiastic. “Good boy.”

“You can let him rest here for a bit. But once the paperwork is done, he can go,” the doctor advises one last time. With a final wave at Daehyun, he follows Chanyeol to where Taeyong was, the nurse still following closely behind.

“What made you change your mind about Taeyong?” Baekhyun asks after the three were gone. There was obvious teasing in his tone that Sehun did not appreciate.

“Daehyun needs him. You heard the doctor,” Sehun answers with a shrug. “I’ll give him one more chance. He makes another mistake, and he’s out.”

“So it’s not because of what the doctor said?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh Sehun,” Baekhyun says, hands on his waist as he stares him down. “I’ve known you since you were in diapers. Once you make up your mind, nobody can change it - unless their name is Oh Daehyun. You like him, don’t you?”

“Of course I like him, he’s my son.”

“Not Daehyun, you idiot,” Baekhyun says annoyingly and smacks him lightly on the arm. He can get away with this much. He wasn’t Sehun’s longest friend for nothing. “The doctor!”

“I don’t!” he argues, already getting defensive. He didn’t.  _ Really _ . “Daehyun made me change my mind!”

“Are you really going to lie in front of your son?”

Sehun had momentarily forgotten that his son was there and had probably heard everything. To his relief, it seemed that Daehyun had been too tired with the whole ordeal, plus the effect of the medication, and had already dozed off peacefully on the hospital bed, lollipops clutched tightly to his chest.

“He’s sleeping. Will you shut it?”

“So you don’t think the doctor is good-looking?” Sehun feels his cheeks heat up, because he  _ did  _ think the doctor was extremely attractive. Damn. Baekhyun sees through him so well. 

“You are so obvious,” his friend slash assistant teases and Sehun groans in frustration. He will never hear the end of it now.

“Daddy?”

The hand that was combing through Daehyun’s hair stops when Sehun hears the little voice. The two were on Daehyun’s bed. His son was tucked in snuggly and Sehun was sitting beside him, waiting for him to fall asleep. “What’s wrong, buddy? Does it hurt anywhere?”

“I learned something new in school today.”

After he was injured, Sehun had made his son skip school for a few days to recuperate and give some time for his wound to close up. Given how active his son was, Sehun was afraid that he would tear through his stitches after a day. The little man however, put his foot down on the third day, and insisted that he had to go to school because his classmates had been without a class leader for too long.

This was one of the reasons that Sehun chose that particular daycare for Daehyun. He had carefully observed how it was run, and had made his decision after being thoroughly impressed. The kids were taught a sense of responsibility and leadership at a young age, and despite Daehyun being a brat at times, Sehun was proud to say that most of his peers in school look up to him. Another reason was how he was assured that the school community did not discriminate against family backgrounds and personal preferences. To Sehun, this was very important. He doesn’t want Daehyun to grow up surrounded by gossip and judgement.

He had asked Daehyun’s teacher to update him of his son’s condition before he agreed to let him go back to school. In fact, he had gotten a call from her today saying that Daehyun was a lot calmer than usual and was being very careful. For that, he was grateful to whatever brought on this change.

“Really? Let’s hear it,” he answers, encouraging Daehyun to talk more.

“My teacher said that a family doesn’t always need to have a mommy and a daddy,” Daehyun begins and suddenly feels his throat constrict. “They can have two daddies and two mommies. Sometimes, they have a grandpa and a grandma. I saw it in my book, too.”

He had skimmed over that book and had seen the illustrations. Sehun hadn’t noticed how quiet he had been, if not for his son’s gentle prodding. “Is it true?”

He clears his throat and answers as calmly as he can. “Well, yes. But you know a family can also have a mommy or a daddy alone, right?”

Daehyun nods and looks up at him. “But wouldn’t it be more fun to have two?”

“I guess so,” Sehun says for lack of better words. He really needed to read more books on parenting because he had no idea what he was doing. “Daehyun, you know that daddy loves you more than anything else in the world right?”

“I know that, daddy,” Daehyun answers brightly and throws his arms around Sehun’s waist. “I love you too, Daddy!”

His son said something more but it was muffled on Sehun’s shirt. “What was that, buddy?”

“I said, I want Doctor Kim to be my other daddy.”

Now Sehun’s brain just totally malfunctioned. “Baby, that’s—“

“I heard Uncle Baekhyun say you like Doctor Kim.”

Sehun scoffs, annoyed. Baekhyun and his big mouth. “You really shouldn’t believe everything your Uncle Baekhyun says.”

“Well, I like Doctor Kim,” Daehyun continues as if he hadn’t heard anything Sehun just said. “He’s pretty and he gave me sweets.”

“Daehyunnie…”

“Don’t worry about it, daddy,” Daehyun says with a yawn. “I’ll work on it.”

What Daehyun meant by that, Sehun didn’t have time to find out. His son scoots under the covers, wishes him good night, and drifts off to dreamland. At least one of them was getting some sleep tonight. Sehun was sure he would be too busy thinking how to get himself out of this mess.

Sehun thought everything about that conversation was forgotten because Daehyun had never mentioned Doctor Kim again. He was proven wrong a week later, when the time came for his son’s stitches to be removed.

“But I want Doctor Kim to do it!” Daehyun whines, stomping his foot defiantly.

As it happens, Doctor Kim doesn’t have to be the one to remove Daehyun’s stitches. Any doctor on outpatient duty can do it and sadly, said doctor wasn’t one of them. His son immediately started whining upon hearing this.

“Oh Daehyun, you’re being a real brat right now.”

“Wonder where he got that from,” Baekhyun from beside him snickers and Sehun makes a mental note to smack him on the head later.

“I just want to see Doctor Kim,” his son pleads, giving him the look he always had a hard time resisting. “Please, daddy.”

Sehun sighs, knowing he had already lost this argument. He looks at Taeyong questioningly, and the latter scrambles to get his phone from the pocket of his jeans. He had just found out recently that Taeyong had been consistently in contact with Kim Junmyeon. The kind doctor had gone out of his way to check on Daehyun’s condition from time-to-time. Sehun wouldn’t admit it, but he was secretly hoping he’d run into the doctor today. If anybody asked, he felt he owed Doctor Kim. Sehun would just very much want to thank him.

“I-I’ll give hyung a call and see if he’s in the hospital, Mr. Oh,” Taeyong promptly says at Sehun’s silent order.

“Thank you, Taeyong.”

It didn’t even take five minutes before the doctor was rounding up in a corner, still in his doctor’s gown, all smiles and not looking like he had just been disturbed from his personal time off.

“Hello again, Mr. Daehyun,” he greets.

Sehun’s son looked happiest to see the man, even running up to him and hugging his legs. “Doctor Kim!”

“Careful! Your wound’s just healed,” the doctor scolds his son lightly, to which Daehyun gives a sheepish smile.

“I’m terribly sorry about this, doctor,” Sehun says, embarrassed. “He insists he wants you to remove his stitches.”

“That’s alright. I was about to get off work anyway. Daehyun is my last patient for the day.”

Doctor Kim leads them into his office, where a nurse was already waiting for them. Baekhyun had since scurried off to find his husband to join him for lunch. Sehun sits on the small beige couch in Junmyeon’s office, while Taeyong remained outside. Daehyun was propped up on a hospital bed on the corner, Junmyeon seated on a stool in front of him. The entire procedure took all of fifteen minutes. Sehun watched in fascination as Doctor Kim expertly performed the task, and managed to calm Daehyun enough for him to not cause a fuss.

“Did you have lunch, Doctor Kim?” Sehun asks as soon as the doctor declared Daehyun good to go and was cleaning up himself.

“Huh? Oh, no… Not yet,” the doctor answers while hanging up his white coat. “I was going to grab some takeout on my way home.”

“Why don’t you have lunch with us?” Daehyun perks up before Sehun can. “We were going to get pizza! Daddy said he’d reward me if I didn’t cry today.” His son turns to look at him expectantly. “Didn’t I do well, daddy?”

He smiles and ruffles his hair. “You did great, bud.”

“Would you like to get pizza with us, Doctor Kim?” Sehun asks this time.

“Uhm… I wouldn’t want to intrude—“

“Please join us. It’s the least I could do for making you work overtime for Daehyun.”

The doctor avoids his eyes and scratches the back of his neck. “It really isn’t a big deal, Mr. Oh.”

“I insist. Please,” he answers and pauses as a realization hits. “Why? You don’t like pizza?”

“It’s not that. It’s— Alright, I’ll come.”

“Let’s go, Doctor Kim!” Daehyun exclaims, clearly excited. He then proceeds to tug at the doctor’s arm and babbles away as he leads the two grown-ups out of the office. “Do you like pineapples on your pizza? Daddy thinks it’s gross, but I think it doesn’t taste that bad…”

“Am I making you feel uncomfortable?” Sehun asks, distracting Junmyeon from his thoughts. 

They had just finished lunch and were the only ones left at the table. The place they went to had a little play area for kids and it had been difficult to lure Daehyun away from it. The little boy had already gone while they were waiting for their pizza to arrive. Thankfully, Daehyun had dragged Junmyeon with him, saving the doctor from ten minutes of awkward silence with his father. This time though, he had no way out as Taeyong had volunteered to go with Daehyun. Junmyeon didn’t want Sehun to think he was avoiding him, because he  _ wasn’t _ . Not really.

There was something about the man that intimidated him, though. It may be his tall stature, or maybe the way he looked so serious all the time. It might also be the fact that Sehun’s voice does things to Junmyeon’s stomach that he’d rather not dwell on. Those piercing eyes don’t help much either. 

Junmyeon had to stop himself before he even went there. Dangerous territory. Out of his league.  _ Way _ out of his league.

He had found out about Oh Sehun from Chanyeol of course. The information was volunteered to him as he pretended to be disinterested. A real-estate company CEO, a father at the young age of twenty-nine, and three years his junior. Sehun must have married young. He had not heard anything about his spouse, and Junmyeon had reined his curiosity in.

“I’m sorry you got dragged here,” Sehun says again, startling him. He had got to stop being so distracted. “My son can be too persistent at times. He gets that from me, I guess.”

“No, no! Of course not, Mr. Oh,” he quickly refutes. “It’s just— It’s not everyday I get to share a meal with my patients and their family like this. Honestly, I don’t know how to act around you.”

He winces at the slip. Sehun, to his credit, does not look the least offended. He even smiles, taking Junmyeon by surprise. So the man does know how to smile.

“Whatever you’re comfortable with, please. I don’t bite,” Sehun answers kindly. “Yet.”

The smirk he throws Junmyeon’s way makes him choke at his soda. How much more can he embarrass himself today? His companion does not seem to be aware of his dilemma, because he simply hands Junmyeon some tissues and asks if he was okay. He must be used to people being flustered around him. 

“Would it help if I ask you to call me Sehun?”

Junmyeon dabs at his lips with a tissue and shoots Sehun a quizzical look. “I don’t think that’s appropriate.”

“Why not?”

“Well for one, your son is one of my patients. It would be unprofessional of me.”

“That changes after today, right?” Sehun asks, and Junmyeon raises an eyebrow at the confusing question. “Daehyun is done with his treatments. Can’t we be friends then?”

“Why?”

Sehun chuckles at his suspicious tone. He leans forward, places both elbows on the table and places his chin on his hands. Sehun’s eyes fixed on Junmyeon and his stomach does the weird flipping thing again. 

“My son likes you. Very much. That doesn’t happen often, as you probably can guess. I’d like to get to know you better.”

“There really isn’t anything special about me,” Junmyeon says and takes a sip of his soda. He ducks his head as he feels his face heating up under Sehun’s scrutinizing gaze.

“I’ll have to disagree.”

Junmyeon takes a deep, calming breath. He was an adult. Not some high school boy with a silly crush. He leans back on his chair, crosses his arms over his chest and tries to look as nonchalant as possible.

“Ask me again next time. I might reconsider.”

Sehun’s eyes widened a little at his answer, clearly not expecting this banter. He copies Junmyeon’s posture and smiles thoughtfully. “You aren’t easy.”

“Thank you.”

He hears Sehun hum under his breath, like he just had an epiphany of some sort. Junmyeon briefly wonders what it was about. His thoughts were once again interrupted when Sehun directed a question at him.

“Tell me about your job. Chanyeol mentioned you specialize in general surgery? Or does that question go beyond your professional boundaries?”

Junmyeon laughs a little at the playful jab. “You like holding grudges, I see.”

“I can forgive easily, too. Once they make it up to me.”

“Fine,” he answers rolling his eyes. “Yes, I’m a surgeon. I’ve been working at that hospital for almost five years now.”

“Do you like your job?”

“Most days.”

“And the other days?” Sehun asks again. The honest curiosity written on his face made it hard for Junmyeon not to answer truthfully. 

“I do my best, but I can’t save everyone.”

Junmyeon swallows at the lump on his throat. He acts as casual as he can, like what he just said didn’t weigh on him and kept him up most nights. It was all part of the job, sure - an occupational hazard if you will; but that doesn’t mean Junmyeon doesn’t beat himself up about it.

Sehun must have seen through his facade because his expression softens and he looks at Junmyeon sympathetically. “Must be hard.”

“The good trumps the bad, though,” Junmyeon answers with a shrug, determined to keep his act going. Although, there is a lot of truth in his next words. “It gets very fulfilling most of the time. Especially when I have patients like Daehyun.” 

Junmyeon looks over to the playground where Sehun’s son had already gathered a bunch of followers. A group of five or six kids were gathered around Daehyun, listening intently to what the boy was saying. It looked like they were instructions of some sort, because suddenly, the other kids were up and about the playground, taking different positions. Junmyeon chuckles at the scene. Daehyun must have taken after his father. 

“He’s a great kid,” he comments, meaning every word. 

“Thank you,” Sehun answers with a proud smile on his face. “I get a different feeling of elation whenever I hear that from someone else. Makes me feel like I know what I’m doing. With raising him I mean.”

“You’re doing great,” Junmyeon says in affirmation, albeit a little confused. Was Sehun raising Daehyun alone? Where was the child’s mother in the picture?

“You can ask,” Sehun suddenly says, making Junmyeon look up from where he was playing with the straw in his glass.

“Huh?” he asks dumbly.

“Your face is very easy to read. Has anyone told you that?” Sehun answers with a chuckle. “You must have a question you’re dying to ask me.”

“No, I don’t,” he denies, but deflates when he sees Sehun’s expression of disbelief. “Okay, yes I do. But it would be downright rude.”

“Go ahead. I won’t take offense, I swear.”

Junmyeon hesitates. He chooses his next words very, very carefully. “Are you… Are you raising him alone?”

“That was the most polite way I’ve been asked that question,” Sehun says with an amused laugh. “Most people would just ask me where my wife is or if I’m a single dad.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Sehun dismisses with a wave of his hand. “Well, there’s no wife or husband.”

Junmyeon bites his tongue to hold a gasp. Had Sehun just indirectly told him he’s bi?

“Daehyun is adopted.”

He makes a little ‘oh’ sound, but remains silent. He waits for Sehun to elaborate when the businessman looked like he had something more to say.

“He was barely eight months old when his parents passed away from a car accident. Thankfully, Daehyun was left with a sitter because it was too cold out. Both his parents died on the spot. There were no relatives willing to take him in. So I did.”

Junmyeon definitely did not expect this turn of events when he agreed to have lunch with the father and son today. In a span of two hours, he had managed to find out some pretty personal stuff he was convinced he didn’t deserve. Junmyeon wasn’t even sure why Sehun was telling him all this. He was so flattered that the man trusted him enough, although they hadn’t known each other long.

“How did you know them?” he asks, hoping he wasn’t pushing his luck by prying too much.

“His father was my head of security since I took over the firm. It was the least I could do.”

Junmyeon couldn’t help but gape in awe. Who would have known Oh Sehun, with the social status and face like his, could be this soft-hearted.

“Don’t look so impressed, Doctor Kim,” Sehun comments at the obvious admiration on his face. Junmyeon didn’t even try to hide it. “I had the means and more than enough resources to raise Daehyun as my own. Anyone in my position would do what I did.”

That’s just the thing. Junmyeon knew that wasn’t true. Working in a hospital for years had made him witness his fair share of loss and desperation, and kindness and evil. Not anybody would willingly take an infant under their wing. He should know.

“Daehyun is lucky,” he says sincerely.

Sehun laughs a little and his expression turns teasing. “That’s two compliments from you today.”

Junmyeon scoffs. “Yes. So take them.”

“Thank you, Doctor Kim,” Sehun says with a smile.

Junmyeon was glad he went to lunch with them that day. Oh Sehun’s smiling face certainly beat Thai takeout boxes and binge-watching a Netflix series.

“Daddy, can I go see Doctor Kim?” Sehun looks down at the five year-old clutching his hand. At this point, he wasn’t even surprised at the request. He had expected it.  _ Hoped _ for it, even.

It had been two months since he last saw the doctor. If not for Daehyun’s regular checkup with Chanyeol, they wouldn’t even be here. His son had it better, though. Sehun knew he was in constant contact with Doctor Kim. His boy had enlisted Taeyong’s help to get the man’s number. Once he had it, Daehyun had sent the doctor messages everyday, there were even short phone calls sometimes. Sehun allowed it, as soon as he was sure that Daehyun wasn’t being a bother to the busy doctor. He was thankful for it to be honest. Sehun had at least glimpses of Junmyeon through his son’s stories. 

_ “Daddy, Doctor Kim says he’s working late again today. Why does he always do that? He’s like you!” _

_ “Doctor Kim says he treated another boy today, but he told me I’m still his favorite.” _

_ “Daddy, did you know Doctor Kim likes mint chocolate chip, too?” _

He had let his son use his phone, of course. He was against Daehyun having his own at a young age. Meaning, he had the doctor’s number at his disposal - but he had not used it for himself once. Although he had not spoken directly to Junmyeon, Daehyun relays messages that he  _ may or may not _ have actually said.

_ “Doctor Kim, dad says you have to remember to eat and get some sleep too.” _

_ “Daddy says we should go out for ice cream on my next visit to Uncle Chanyeol. He’ll even try your favorite! Though he says it probably tastes disgusting.” _

_ “Daddy says goodnight too, Doctor Kim!” _

Sehun had developed an interest in the doctor, he can admit that much.  _ How much _ interest, he still hasn’t figured out. He was just glad that Daehyun had found another adult to interact with, because for some reason, his son  _ listens _ to Junmyeon.

_ “Doctor Kim told me to eat my vegetables so I can be as tall as you, dad!” _

_ “I’ll brush my teeth now. Doctor Kim said I should since I ate a lot of ice cream today.” _

At first, Sehun had sulked because he had told his son the same things a lot of times, but never got the same response. He learned to live with it over time. At least there had been a positive influence on Daehyun. Again, he felt grateful. He didn’t know exactly what it was about Junmyeon, but he was glad they met at the ER that day, although not in very nice circumstances.

Daehyun looks back up at him, expression hopeful. “I’m not sure if he’s in the hospital, bud.”

“He is, Mr. Oh,” Taeyong quips.

“Well, he must be busy. Let’s not disturb him, alright?”

“Uhm, Daehyun already called ahead. Doctor Kim is expecting him.”

Sehun barely stops himself from punching the air in victory. Chanyeol, who was walking them out of his office, chuckles at the newfound development, seeing right through him. “Your son is thorough, Oh Sehun. You gotta give him some credit.”

“Shut up, Chanyeol,” he snarls, making the other doctor laugh even more.

Sehun had no choice but to allow himself to be pulled along by Daehyun towards Junmyeon’s office after waving a hastened goodbye to his friend. How his son had figured out where the doctor’s office was despite having been there only once, was beyond Sehun. 

Once they get to the room with ‘Dr. Kim Junmyeon’ written on the nameplate outside it, his son excitedly knocks. True to Taeyong’s word, Junmyeon must have been waiting for them because the door opens instantly, revealing the handsome doctor with a huge grin on his face.

“Hi, Daehyunnie. How have you been?”

“I’ve been really well-behaved lately! Like I promised!”

“Is that right?” Junmyeon asks in mock disbelief.

“You can ask Daddy! Right, dad?” Daehyun volunteers making Junmyeon laugh.

“I’ll take your word for it.”

Junmyeon takes his attention off Daehyun for five seconds to look at him at last. “Hello, Mr. Oh.”

“Doctor Kim,” he greets back with a smirk and almost coos at the instant blush on the doctor’s cheeks. Junmyeon was so easy to tease.

Junmyeon allows them into the small space, with Taeyong staying behind as usual. He allows his son and the doctor to talk some more, while he silently observes. And gawks. 

From time to time Junmyeon would catch him staring. He’d stare back, challenging the other man to do anything about Sehun’s obvious ogling. Junmyeon, however, looks away quickly all the time, the pink dusting his cheeks becoming a permanent fixture on his face. It was adorable and Sehun had to clench his fists to keep from pinching them.

“Are you busy right now, Junmyeon?” he blurts out all of a sudden, not knowing where the courage came from.

Junmyeon startles at the interruption and the unexpected informality. Sehun had never actually called him by his name before. In his head he did, but he had never spoken it out loud.

“That’s Junmyeon-hyung to you,” the doctor answers sternly. “And no, not for the next couple of hours. I’m covering the night shift today, but it doesn’t start until nine.”

“Let’s go, then.”

“Go where exactly?”

“To have dinner.”

Sehun wastes no time and tugs at the doctor’s arm. He shares a look with his son, who smiles widely and gives him a thumbs up. Junmyeon grumbles under his breath but allows himself to be led to the basement parking lot, where two cars were waiting. He had come straight to the hospital from a site inspection on his firm’s latest project. He had brought his own vehicle and sent his driver away first. Taeyong had driven the other one with Daehyun. Maybe he planned this a  _ little _ .

Junmyeon throws him a questioning look when he notices this.

“Oh, Taeyong and Daehyun aren’t coming with us. Daehyun still has school tomorrow so he has to go to bed early,” Sehun explains, as the doctor’s eyes widen by a fraction. “Taeyong?”

“Understood, Mr. Oh.”

Daehyun, bless his little soul, didn’t put up a fight. Instead, he simply tugs at the sleeves of Sehun’s suit, prompting him to bend down. His son gives him a resounding kiss on the cheek and does the same to Junmyeon. The doctor was once again taken aback by the gesture, but smiles at Daehyun fondly.

“Have fun, dad and Doctor Kim. Eat a lot!” the boy says before running over to the climb on to the back of the black Explorer. Sehun waits after the car has driven away before unlocking his Bentley and gesturing for Junmyeon to get on.

“Sly move, Mr. Oh,” Junmyeon grumbles, but gets into the passenger seat.

“I’m still a businessman, Junmyeon,” he answers with a shrug and adds at the scowl on the doctor’s face. “Hyung.”

“When did we agree to be on a first-name basis?”

“We didn’t. You were taking too long so I decided for myself. Besides, aren’t we text mates now?”

“What do you mean?” Junmyeon says, voice rising an octave higher. “I was texting Daehyun!”

“How can you be so sure?”

The doctor looked so dumbstruck, his mouth was hanging agape and his eyes wide. Sehun couldn’t hold it for long and he burst out laughing. Junmyeon, upon realising that he had been tricked, turned a murderous glare in his direction.

“You little brat.”

Instead of looking angry, Junmyeon only looked like a sulking bunny. Sehun couldn’t stop himself this time. He reaches out and pinches Junmyeon’s cheeks. The doctor blushes furiously once more and ducks his head, probably trying to hide his face from him.

Junmyeon remains silent for a few seconds. Maybe contemplating whether to smack him on the head or totally blow him off. In the end, the doctor huffs out an annoyed breath. “Fine,  _ Sehun _ . But you better bring me back right before my shift.”

Sehun grins at his victory. “You got it.”

He takes Junmyeon to a quaint little restaurant a few minutes away from the hospital. He had a feeling Junmyeon wouldn’t appreciate a high-end kind. Turns out, he was right because the doctor’s expression instantly brightens as they step into the interior.

“This is nice,” Junmyeon comments as they were taken to a vacant table. Luckily, it was a weekday so the place wasn’t that packed and they were able to get a table without much trouble.

“Glad you like it,” he answers, taking the seat opposite Junmyeon.

Sehun glances at his watch while Junmyeon scans over the menu. He had roughly two hours before he had to take the doctor back to the hospital. It wasn’t much time, but he would surely make the most of it.

Junmyeon was in a much better mood once he had food in him. He was smiling throughout dinner, a lot less tense, being chatty and countering Sehun’s playful banters. Sehun was glad that Junmyeon was at least much more comfortable with him tonight, compared to the first meal they shared together. 

Time flew by so fast. Before Sehun knew it, their plates were being cleared out and he was walking with Junmyeon to his car to head back to the hospital. The doctor had his hands on his pockets, a content smile on his face, and the soft night breeze messing up his hair. Sehun stares. The man was truly beautiful. 

“Let me apologize for Daehyun again,” Sehun says as they approach Bentley’s parking spot. “I’m sure you’re busy, you didn’t have to entertain his calls and messages. I only found out he was kept in touch with you a week after he started, and by then I didn’t have the heart to stop him.”

“And I already told you, I don’t mind one bit,” Junmyeon answers, waving off his apology. “I enjoy Daehyun’s stories. I look forward to them, in fact. They remind me that I have a life outside of the hospital — even if it’s friendship with a five-year-old.”

“You don’t go out much?”

“I can count my circle of friends with my fingers, and that includes Chanyeol and Jongdae,” Junmyeon answers, raising a hand up. “Although, I’m usually too tired to grab a drink with them when they ask. It happens, but not very often.”

“I’m honored you’re with me, then.”

“You gave me no choice,” Junmyeon grumbles teasingly.

“I’m sorry?” Sehun fires back, not actually meaning it.

“Don’t be.” Junmyeon snorts at the half-assed apology. “I live alone, and I make plans and decisions without consulting anyone. It’s well and good, but it can be exhausting. It’s nice to have someone else take the wheel from time to time.”

“So, is it safe to say that we can do this again sometime?” Sehun asks cheekily, both brows rising up and down, looking to taunt the doctor some more. They had finally reached his car. He unlocks it and opens the passenger door for Junmyeon to climb in.

Junmyeon rolls his eyes at his antics and answers with the same teasing tone, “Don’t push your luck, Oh Sehun.”

  
  


Junmyeon makes his car turn into a corner slowly and checks the directions Sehun had given him once more. He hopes he got the right house. The Oh residence was located in a suburban neighborhood with tight security. Sehun had to give clearance to the front gate beforehand so Junmyeon could go through. The property he approaches occupied the whole block, no fences, and a vast lawn. There was a short driveway that led to the front door. Junmyeon opted to park next to the curb and got out of his car.

He wasn’t even sure why he was here. Daehyun had called the other day and begged for him to come over, saying that he wanted to show Junmyeon the new treehouse Sehun had installed for him in their backyard. Junmyeon had difficulty refusing the request - this was Oh Daehyun, after all. 

So here he was, on a Saturday, knocking at the front door of Oh Sehun’s mansion. He was greeted at the door by a pleasant lady, who introduced herself as Mrs. Choi, the housekeeper. Junmyeon lets the elder woman lead him to the patio where he was told the father and son duo were waiting.

"Hey, I'm sorry!” he immediately says, launching into an explanation on why he was late. 

“I had a hard time trying to find your address. You didn't say your neighborhood was massive— What is all this?” Junmyeon abruptly stops his tirade and exclaims as he takes in his surroundings.

The Oh’s backyard had been transformed into a party venue. There was a buffet table, a mobile bar and a DJ. The place was decorated with splashes of gold and lilac, Junmyeon’s favorite colors. There were at least twenty people there, and as Junmyeon looked harder, he realized that they were his staff from the hospital and some of his friends. He sees Jongdae and Chanyeol and immediately puts two and two together.

“Happy birthday!” the crowd yells in chorus as Junmyeon stays rooted on the spot, not fully understanding the situation. He looks around and spots the father and son duo making their way towards him with bright smiles on their faces.

Before he had met Sehun and Daehyun, Junmyeon had been fine being alone. He had relished in his freedom, the privacy he had with his own thoughts. He would come home from the hospital to his quiet apartment, pass out on his bed without talking to anyone about how his day went. And it was  _ fine _ .

But something had changed in the last five months since he was introduced to the Ohs. These days, he’d look forward to the messages and the phone calls from both father and son. Yes, he and Sehun were already in contact as well. The CEO had sent him a message right after he had dropped Junmyeon off at the hospital after that dinner. He had introduced himself as “Sehun not Daehyun” and Junmyeon had laughed. The messages and calls were constant since then. There was even a time when he heard both Ohs arguing over the phone on whose turn it was to talk to Junmyeon. 

Kisses from Daehyun were a normal occurrence now. Whenever the little boy had his regular checkup with Chanyeol, he would seek Junmyeon out and always greet him with a kiss to his cheek. Junmyeon never had this kind of relationship before, and he’d never known he could feel this much affection towards a child who was not related to him by blood. He had come to love the boy and his father… Well, Oh Sehun was a different story.

“Y-you… H-How did you…” he stutters, the ability to form coherent sentences leaving him.

“Happy birthday, Doctor Junmyeon!” the little boy greets as Junmyeon bends down and picks him up. Daehyun places a little kiss on his cheek, making him feel warm all over.

“Thank you, Daehyunnie,” Junmyeon answers, trying not to choke up. For some reason, he felt like crying. “Did you do all this?”

“It was daddy’s friends,” Daehyun answers, probably referring to the workers Sehun has hired to vamp up the patio and the gardens. “But I helped!”

“Well, you did a wonderful job.”

Junmyeon then turns to look at the boy’s father, who looked dangerously gorgeous in a light blue button-down shirt and jeans. He swallows at the lump on his throat and tries not to shy away from the dazzling smile Sehun was giving him.

“Happy birthday,” Sehun greets and takes Daehyun from him. He puts the boy down and the five-year-old immediately scurries off to Chanyeol and Baekhyun, leaving Junmyeon alone with his father.

“Sehun, you didn’t have to do this,” Junmyeon says bashfully. He usually spends his birthday with takeout from his favorite Italian place, or if Jongdae was persistent, a drink or two in the bar near the hospital. He really doesn’t know why someone would go through this scale for him. He wasn’t  _ that  _ special.

Sehun leans in, eyes level with his. Their faces were only inches apart and Junmyeon had to remind himself to breathe. “I would say I did this for Daehyun just to rein in your ego, but that would be a lie.”

Junmyeon feels his eyes water, but he quickly blinks it away. No need to embarrass himself further. “Thank you,” he says sincerely.

“You’re very welcome, Hyung,” Sehun says with a wink. The man then guides him by the elbow and leads him to the grounds to meet his guests.

“He must be exhausted,” Junmyeon comments as he helps Sehun tuck Daehyun into bed. The little guy had passed out on the short way up to his room, already snoring peacefully in his father’s arms.

“You bet. He was all over the place today, making sure everything was perfect. He gave the workers quite a fright.”

Sehun perches himself on the side of Daehyun’s bed and taps on the space next to him, gesturing for Junmyeon to join him. The doctor thinks twice about it, but eventually acquiesces. They end up sitting sideways facing each other. 

“I supposed he got that from you as well?” Junmyeon asks in a teasing tone.

“What can I say? He is my son, after all,” Sehun answers with a chuckle. “Did you have fun today, hyung?”

Junmyeon’s expression turns serious at the other man’s question. “Sehun. Thank you. Really.”

“It was the least I could do,” Sehun answers with a smile. “I can’t thank you enough for being a friend to Daehyun these past months, especially when I’m too busy to give him attention. It really means a lot to him. Thank you for making my son happy, Junmyeon-hyung.” 

Sehun reaches out to stroke his sleeping son’s hair. “He really loves you, you know. He talks about you to his friends more than me now.”

“He’s a great kid. It’s not difficult to love him,” Junmyeon answers fondly. “Daehyun really is lucky, you know. Not everyone encounters someone as generous as you. I should know.”

“What do you mean?”

“I was like him once. Well, still am,” Junmyeon says with a dark chuckle. Sehun’s jaw drops at Junmyeon’s next words. “I’m an orphan, Sehun.”

Junmyeon sighs deeply as his hands take hold of Daehyun’s on top of his blanket. There was a smile on his face, but even so, he couldn’t help his voice shake.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Sehun tells him solemnly.

Junmyeon shakes his head. “It’s quite alright. I’m not ashamed of my past.” 

He takes a deep breath and speaks again. “I was left at an orphanage when I was Daehyun’s age. I think it was because I was already too old when I got there — I’m not sure, but I didn’t get adopted. I Moved from orphanage to orphanage until I was old enough to live on my own. I got part-time jobs all throughout high school. I wasn’t so unlucky. I was born smart, so I guess I’ll have to thank the people who birthed me for that. At least they gave me good genes.”

He laughs, but it sounded hollow even to his own ears. Junmyeon sneaks a look at Sehun. The other man was staring at him so intensely he felt his breath catch. Somehow, he was familiar with this look on Sehun’s face. He had seen this on the first day they met in the ER. It was how Sehun had been staring at his son — fiercely protective, like he wanted to take him away and hide him from all the monsters under his bed.

It was all too much for Junmyeon. He was starting to feel lightheaded and realized it was because he had forgotten to breathe. He had to look away before he passed out. 

“Anyway, I got a scholarship for med school, worked my ass off, and now I’m here,” Junmyeon continues in a lighter tone, as if he had just not bared a part of his soul.

“You’re amazing,” he hears Sehun say. He was a doctor and he knows it wasn’t possible, but Junmyeon swears he feels his stomach flip. He snorts to hide his embarrassment. He should talk about something else.  _ Now _ .

“I think you really spoil him too much. I mean, I know you can afford it and everything, but who lets a five year-old throw a party for a grown-up?”

“A father who loves his son and thinks the grown-up is fucking amazing.”

Oh Sehun had a way with words, Junmyeon had to give him that. He however, was the exact opposite. How does one respond to  _ that _ ? This was ridiculous. He didn’t spend ten years in med school to be left dumbstruck by flowery compliments — even if it was from a very, very attractive man he may or may not have the hots for.

Junmyeon feels himself panicking and for lack of better things to do, he smooths out the non-existent wrinkles on Daehyun’s blanket. What he didn’t foresee was Sehun reaching for his hand and bringing it to his lips.

Cheeks burning, Junmyeon quickly takes his hand and gets up to leave Daehyun’s room. He walks as fast as he can, but he was no match for Sehun’s long strides. The other man catches up to him at the top of the stairs ang grabs him by the elbow to halt him from leaving.

“Hyung, wait.”

“What is it?” Junmyeon says, keeping his eyes fixed on the tiled flooring. He doesn’t dare look at Sehun.

“You feel it too, don’t you?” Sehun questions back, his voice low and husky, it makes Junmyeon shiver. He tries to ignore it, but it was hard when Sehun was trying to get Junmyeon to look at him, ducking his head and searching Junmyeon’s face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Junmyeon mumbles, the words coming out almost as a whisper. His resolve was crumbling and he knows Sehun can feel it.

Sehun takes a hold of his chin and tilts his head up, forcing Junmyeon to meet his eyes. The doctor gulps audibly. Sehun’s eyes were boring into his, making him feel like he was seeing through his soul. “This.”

“Sehun — ”

“You can’t lie. You’re bad at lying,” Sehun interrupts, shaking his head firmly. He moves to hold both Junmyeon’s arms, even lessening his chances to escape. “You’re attracted to me, too. I can see it. I can  _ feel _ it.”

Junmyeon raises his eyebrows at this and gives Sehun a sharp glare. “Getting cocky now, aren’t we?”

“Tell me I’m wrong.”

Junmyeon was rendered silent, because he knows he can’t. Not to Sehun’s face. Sehun was right. He was a bad liar.

“Sehun, I— I just can’t,” he says bleakly, hands grasping at Sehun’s forearms. He squeezes slightly, trying to get his point across. “I’m busy enough as it is. I don’t have time for… whatever this is.”

“Well, you have to make time,” Sehun says, adamant. “Because I will.”

“Sehun…” Junmyeon begins to protest, but was interrupted when strong arms go around him. The taller one buries his nose in Junmyeon’s hair, while the doctor ends up with his head cradles in Sehun’s chest.

“Hyung, I like you. I really, really like you,” Sehun says with unmistakable sincerity. Junmyeon’s throat starts to clog up with emotion. He was in trouble. 

Sehun holds him by the shoulders and slightly moves Junmyeon away to look at him straight in the eyes. “Do you like me too?”

“I-I...” he stutters, getting lost in the beautiful orbs once again. What was the point, really, when Junmyeon knows it was written all over his face. He sucks in a breath and answers. “I do. But Sehun—“

The younger’s face instantly brightens and his lips form a satisfied smile. “That’s all I need to hear.”

“W-What does that mean?”

“It means, hyung, that you don’t have to worry about a thing.”

Junmyeon frowns at the cryptic response. “That isn’t an answer at all.”

“All you have to know is that I’ve got a lot of time in my hands. Enough for the both of us. So, you saying that you’re too busy to date me is an unacceptable excuse.”

“Don’t you have a company of your own to run?” Junmyeon asks, bewildered. “And what do you mean ‘date’? Who’s dating?”

“We are. Keep up, hyung,” Sehun answers coolly, before hugging him again. 

This time, Sehun had buried his face on Junmyeon’s neck. The position was ridiculous, as he had his legs bent to adjust to Junmyeon’s height. Sehun looked like an overgrown baby that reminded the doctor so much of Daehyun, he resists the urge to coo at him.

“As for my company,” Sehun continues calmly, like he wasn’t nosing at Junmyeon’s neck, his hot breath on the doctor’s skin making the latter shiver. “I own it. One of the perks.”

“Stop that!” Junmyeon scolds, when he feels the ghost of soft lips on the spot below his ear. “You’re distracting me.”

“That’s the idea,” Sehun says with a dark chuckle. But he does stop his ministrations and moves to look at Junmyeon again. “Hyung.”

“What now?”

“I really want to kiss you.”

“Are you asking permission? Really?” Junmyeon asks sarcastically. He was proud of himself for keeping a cool front-act, when in fact he was trembling inside.

Sehun smirks. “I was just trying not to be rude.”

Junmyeon had half a mind to smack the young businessman in the head. He settles for a glare instead. “You are impossible.”

“So?” Sehun prompts again, looking at Junmyeon like he could end Sehun’s world with a snap of his fingers.

No one had looked at him like this before. He was scared. He’d been alone all his life and he wasn’t sure how to be  _ un-alone _ . What if it doesn’t work between them? What if Sehun suddenly decides he doesn’t want Junmyeon after all? What would become of him then?

There was a lot going through his mind in those few seconds he was staring back into Sehun’s eyes. Sehun who hadn’t said a word, and was patiently waiting for his answer. Sehun who had done so much for him, without expecting anything in return. 

Junmyeon may have a lot of doubts, but there was one thing he was sure of: He’d be a fool to let a man like Sehun slip through his fingers. If it was Sehun, he was willing to take the risk. Junmyeon decides to throw caution to the wind. 

He smiles, tugs at Sehun’s collar and brings him closer to make their lips meet. Finally.

“So... They’re calling me your sugar daddy.”

Sehun got the reaction he wanted when Junmyeon chokes on his pasta, sputtering incoherently while trying to catch his breath. Sehun takes pity on his  _ boyfriend _ and moves to sit beside him to pat his back.

“Where did you hear that?” Junmyeon screeches when he recovers. Sehun doesn’t even flinch at his outburst and continues his task of wiping the crumbs off the doctor’s face. 

On the five months they were dating, Sehun had discovered Junmyeon to be a messy eater. He had taken it upon himself to salvage his darling’s reputation, especially when everyone  _ thinks _ Junmyeon as an extremely neat and tidy person. Let’s just say the wet wipes Sehun always keeps in his jacket pocket aren’t all for Daehyun anymore.

“From Chanyeol,” he answers when Junmyeon asks him the question a second time.

Junmyeon’s expression turned murderous as he crumpled the table napkin he was holding into a fist. By now, he was probably enumerating the ways to kill the pediatrician in his head. “I’m going to cut his balls off.”

“Don’t. Baekhyun will kill me.”

“This isn’t funny!” Junmyeon whines with a scowl on his face that does not faze Sehun anymore. “I told you to stop feeding the staff on my floor!”

“I have to get on their good graces if I want to come see you often.”

The doctor rolls his eyes. “Oh, please. We both know you don’t need to. Nothing can stop you from doing what you want anyway.”

“You know what I want?” Sehun asks suggestively. He chuckles at the sour look on Junmyeon’s face at the innuendo and adds. “For you to get some sleep. How long have you been awake?”

“I took a nap in the staff room earlier!”

“Junmyeon...”

“Really, I’m okay!” his boyfriend says defensively. “I get Thursday and Friday off, anyway.”

“Wanna come over? Daehyun’s been asking for you.”

At the mention of his son’s name, Junmyeon’s face turns bright instantly. His boyfriend and son had gotten even closer in the past months. Sometimes, it makes Sehun jealous. Most of the time, he welcomes it, and thanks whichever deity decided to bring Junmyeon to his and Daehyun’s life. “Of course.”

“But after you get some sleep,” Sehun adds, sternly. “I’ll come over to yours. Maybe spend the night?”

“Nuh-uh,” Junmyeon disagrees, with a firm shake of his head. “The last time you did, we didn’t get any sleep. At all.”

Sehun smiles saucily, thinking about that night. He and Junmyeon were already intimate in all senses of the word, but his boyfriend has set some ground rules that Sehun had a hard time following. One of them was never spending the night at Sehun’s place. 

He says he didn’t want Daehyun to be confused as to why  _ Doctor Junmyeon _ was in his father’s bed. Sehun really doesn’t see the point. His son was a perceptive child, and he was sure that Daehyun had already figured out what his relationship with Junmyeon was. Even so, the doctor had been firm on his resolve and Sehun had not been successful in changing his mind so far. It was pure agony — wanting to be with his boyfriend at every waking moment. Junmyeon rarely had days off, and so Sehun had made a compromise with him. He comes over to Junmyeon’s bachelor pad, instead, leaving early the next morning before Daehyun wakes up.

“I didn’t hear you complaining,” Sehun teases as Junmyeon’s scowl deepens.

“I’m going home after my night shift on Wednesday. Alone.”

It was Sehun’s turn to whine. “You’re no fun.”

“Just eat your cake, Oh Sehun.”

**TO: (Sugar) Baby  
** What time do you get off later?  
*tomorrow  
_ Read 10:02pm _

**FROM: (Sugar) Baby  
** Probably around 4  
Go to bed already!

**TO: (Sugar) Baby  
** I’ll pick you up  
Still going over some stuff  
Will sleep in a bit  
_ Read 10:10pm _

**FROM: (Sugar) Baby  
**Too early... No need...  
I brought my car

**TO: (Sugar) Baby  
** You say that like it’s the first time I’m picking you up that early  
And no. You’ll be too sleepy to drive  
_ Read 10:14pm _

**FROM: (Sugar) Baby  
** And you won’t?

**TO: (Sugar) Baby  
** I’ll still have at least 5 hours of sleep over you  
I’ll see you tomorrow  
_ Read 10:16pm _

Jun?  
_ Delivered _

R u mad?  
_ Delivered _

I’m still picking you up though  
_ Delivered _

Hyuuuuuuung  
_ Delivered _

Oh, you must have emergency patients  
_ Delivered _

I’ll be at the hospital by 4  
_ Delivered _

:* goodnight  
_ Delivered _

Sehun was  _ very _ late. He should have gone to bed when Junmyeon told him to. But because he was a stubborn thing, he was now half an hour late in picking his boyfriend up from his shift at the hospital. He parks his car and tries to think of ways to appease Junmyeon while he was walking towards the hospital entrance. He hasn’t received a message from the doctor since last night and Sehun reckons it was probably because Junmyeon was pissed at him for being late.

He was expecting his boyfriend to be waiting for him at the lobby, frowning and ready to give him an earful. Instead he finds the couch — Junmyeon’s usual waiting spot — empty. Save for patients and doctors going about their business, Sehun did not see a familiar face. His brows furrowed in concern. Was Junmyeon  _ that _ mad at him?

Sehun checks his phone again, but finds no new messages from the doctor. He tried calling, but his calls were not getting picked up. Sehun decides to wait for a few minutes, before his impatience gets the best of him. He makes his way to the elevators. He had been forbidden by Junmyeon to go up directly to his office ever since the  _ sugar daddy incident _ , as he likes to call it. He’ll just deal with his boyfriend’s wrath later. Right now, he was determined to know what was going on.

He taps his foot impatiently while waiting for the box to climb up to Junmyeon’s floor. He didn’t know what it was, but he had a feeling that something was wrong. No matter how mad Junmyeon was at him, he had never ignored Sehun like this. He was used to some yelling and sarcastic responses, but never radio silence.

He runs into Jongdae as soon as the elevator doors open. The surgeon looked like he had been up all night, disheveled with dark circles under his eyes. There was also a worried look on his face and Sehun felt something in his gut sink. “Sehun! Thank goodness you’re here!”

“What’s wrong?” he asks, dread creeping up to his stomach. “Did something happen to Junmyeon?”

“There was a traffic accident last night,” Jongdae explains. “Multiple collisions, six casualties. One was critical and brought for emergency surgery. He didn’t make it. Junmyeon just signed the death certificate as his operating surgeon.”

It all made sense to Sehun instantly. He had witnessed this a few times over the past months, but never in this situation. He would usually find out about these incidents a few days after it happens — when he notices his boyfriend wasn’t his usual smiley self. Junmyeon wouldn’t normally be the one to volunteer the information, and Sehun couldn’t find it in himself to ask the doctor directly. It would be Chanyeol or Jongdae who would tell him, but when he eventually finds out, the damage had already been done. Junmyeon had already beaten himself up over it, and would be trying to act as if nothing happened. It made Sehun ache, knowing that his boyfriend goes through that alone when he could have come to him.

“He’s saved more lives than he’s lost, but to us, it still hits the same way as the first time,” Jongdae says, interrupting his musings. 

“Where is he?”

Jongdae points towards Junmyeon’s office, and Sehun smiles at him gratefully. “Thank you, Jongdae.”

“Please take care of him. He’s been through enough alone.”

Sehun nods once and makes his way over to the small room. He pushes the door open slowly, not even bothering to knock, but not wanting to startle Junmyeon either. The room was dim and cold, it makes Sehun shiver even in his thick cashmere sweater. He finds Junmyeon slumped on the table, still in his scrubs, face buried in his hands. His shoulders were hunched, making him look so much smaller and so defeated.

The only source of light was coming from Junmyeon’s desk lamp. But even in such terrible visual conditions, Sehun couldn’t mistake how the doctor’s hands were trembling.

Junmyeon doesn’t even notice him come in. Not even when Sehun makes his way around the desk to kneel beside Junmyeon’s swivel chair.

“Hyung?” he calls softly, with a hand coming to rest on the doctor’s shoulder. Junmyeon jumps at the contact and whips his head up, allowing Sehun a glimpse at his tear-stricken face. How long had he been here like this? 

“Sehun? How are you here already?” Junmyeon says, finally noticing him. His eyes looked lifeless and confused and Sehun just wanted to hold him. “Oh, fuck. I didn’t notice the time! I’m sorry! I’m fucking useless.”

Somehow, the words make Sehun flinch. He knows Junmyeon wasn’t just talking about him forgetting they had agreed to meet today.

“It’s not a big deal,” Sehun says with a gentle smile. “I got here fifteen minutes ago.”

Junmyeon nods absentmindedly. When he speaks, his voice was hollow. “Can you wait here? I’ll just get changed real quick.”

“Take your time.”

Junmyeon stands and hesitates, like he did not know where he was going next. He still looked so out of it that Sehun pulled him into his arms and held him tight. It was as much for his sanity as it was for Junmyeon’s comfort. Sehun really could not stand seeing him like this.

“Sehun, my clothes are dirty!”

“I don’t care,” he answers stubbornly. He waits until Junmyeon sighs and sags against him, before tightening his arms and placing a lingering kiss on the doctor’s forehead. “Okay, go get changed. You need to sleep.”

Junmyeon was quiet throughout the whole drive. Sehun let him be alone with his thoughts, but couldn’t help sneak glances at the passenger’s seat. The doctor had leaned his head against the car window, looking all definitions of tired. Sehun wanted him on a bed — to sleep — right away. Junmyeon perks up when he notices Sehun take a left turn instead of heading to the freeway.

“This isn’t the way to my place.”

“My house is closer,” Sehun answers in a way of explanation. “I’m not leaving you alone today.”

To his surprise, Junmyeon does not argue and simply says. “I’m sleeping in the guest room.”

“Whatever you want, hyung,” Sehun replies, smiling a little.

They were welcomed by Taeyong and Mrs. Choi upon their arrival, with Sehun having called ahead to let them know Junmyeon was coming over. His housekeeper helps him get Junmyeon settled into the largest guest room, the one his parents stay in whenever they come to visit. Sehun thanks the elder woman when she places a cup of chamomile tea on the bedside table. Junmyeon thanks her as well, and after an affectionate tap on Junmyeon’s cheek, she leaves the room.

“Drink this. I’ll run a bath for you.”

“Clothes?”

“I’ll take care of it,” Sehun answers and kisses Junmyeon’s cheek. “Be right back.”

He busies himself with getting Junmyeon something to wear from his own closet. Granted, the clothes would be bigger on him, but Sehun supposes it would be much more comfortable to sleep on. 

When he comes back to the other room, Junmyeon was halfway through his tea. Sehun smiles approvingly and places the clothes on the bed for Junmyeon to inspect.

“You’re huge,” the doctor comments, making Sehun laugh for the first time that day.

“You know it, baby,” he answers with a teasing smirk and Junmyeon rolls his eyes.

Smiling, he makes his way to the ensuite bathroom. One of the reasons he chose this room was because it had a bathtub. He figured Junmyeon could use a warm soak. Sehun fills the tub with water and drops a lavender scented bath bomb in it. He watches the sphere fizzle out until the water turns pale purple. A relaxing scent fills the air as Sehun checks the water’s temperature before calling Junmyeon over.

He gives his boyfriend some privacy to undress. Sehun only comes back after he hears the splashing of water indicating that Junmyeon was already in the bath.

“Good?” he asks, sitting at the edge of the tub by Junmyeon’s head. The doctor looks up at him with a small smile and nods.

“Will you…” Junmyeon trails off hesitantly and shakes his head. “No... Nevermind.”

“Do you want me in there with you?” Sehun questions, reading Junmyeon’s mind. He thinks he’s getting better at it when Junmyeon nods his head in affirmation. He wastes no second stripping off his clothes, but leaves his boxers on.

Sehun gets into the tub and settles himself behind Junmyeon, the doctor’s back to his chest. There was nothing remotely sexual about it, just him wanting to comfort Junmyeon in some way. “You did so well today.”

“Doesn’t feel like it.”

The hands kneading Junmyeon’s shoulders halt. Sehun doesn't like what he was hearing. Not one bit. He sighs and pulls Junmyeon by the waist gently, bringing him closer. His boyfriend relaxes against him resting his head on Sehun’s shoulder. Sehun kisses the doctor’s temple, and any patch of skin his lips can reach. He hears Junmyeon hum contentedly and Sehun smiles. He was doing his job right, at least.

He reaches for the loofah from the shelf above his head and starts rubbing it against Junmyeon’s arms and chest. 

“These are things beyond your control, Junmyeon. You can’t beat yourself up over it.”

Junmyeon sighs deeply and sinks further into Sehun’s embrace. “I’m so fucking tired.”

“That’s fine. You can be tired,” Sehun says gently as he washes Junmyeon’s hair carefully with the shampoo he had conveniently placed beside the tub. “Rest. Rest with me. Then tomorrow, be your best again. I’ll still be here.”

Junmyeon turns his upper body so that he was facing Sehun. The look Junmyeon gives him was imploring and so helpless it breaks Sehun’s heart. He cups one side of Junmyeon’s face and searches his eyes. “You’re not alone anymore, Jun.”

The doctor angles up his head to kiss him sweetly on the lips. When he pulled away, Sehun was pleased to see a timid smile on his boyfriend’s face.

“Thank you,” Junmyeon whispers and kisses him again.

They stayed in the tub until the water turned lukewarm and their fingertips were pruny. He lets Junmyeon get dressed while he heads back to his room to get changed as well. Junmyeon was in bed by the time he got back, his hair already dry and the comforter bunched up to his waist. The doctor looked so warm, Sehun couldn’t help but slip under the sheets and cuddle against him. Junmyeon chuckles softly when Sehun snuggles to his side and buries his nose on the spot below his collarbones. Gentle hands comb through his hair and Sehun thinks he can just fall asleep like this.

“Aren’t you supposed to be helping Daehyun get ready for school by now?” Junmyeon reminds him, throwing all Sehun’s plans to doze off with his boyfriend out the window.

“Yeah,” he grumbles half-heartedly. “He’ll be up in a bit.”

“Then go,” Junmyeon urges with a soft nudge of his shoulder. Sehun lifts his head and looks at Junmyeon poutily. “Seriously, Sehun. I’m not that fragile. I’ll be fine. I’m too sleepy, anyway. I’ll probably be out cold shortly.”

“Just ten more minutes,” Sehun insists and goes back to his snuggling position. He hears Junmyeon tut, but does not argue further as he continues combing his hands through Sehun’s hair.

After a while they hear a soft knock, followed by a pitter-patter of little feet. Sehun wasn’t even surprised to see Daehyun at the foot of the bed scratching his eyes drowsily.

“Daddy?”

Taeyong was behind him, but unlike Daehyun, stays outside the room. Only his head peeks in as he apologizes for barging in on the couple. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Oh, Dr. Kim. I told him not to bother you, but—“

“It’s alright, Taeyong,” Junmyeon says with a smile.

“Just leave him with us,” Sehun adds. “Please tell Mrs. Choi to get his breakfast ready. Daehyun and I will be out in a little bit.”

“Come here, Daehyunnie,” Junmyeon calls as soon as Taeyong ducks out. He picks Daehyun up when he reaches the bedside and tucks the boy under his arm.

“Are you sick?” his son asks Junmyeon, obviously worried about his favorite doctor.

“No, sweetheart. I’m just really, really tired. I had a lot of patients to take care of last night,” Junmyeon answers soothingly while removing the sleep from the little boy’s eyes and tidying his bed hair. “I’ll be fine after I get some sleep. So, don’t worry, okay?”

Sehun gets up from the bed with a reluctant sigh. He moves to the other side of the bed and sits beside his son. “That’s why, we can’t bother the doctor. Let’s let him rest, alright buddy?”

“You can’t be sick, appa! Promise me, okay?”

The sudden outburst had him exchanging a bewildered look with Junmyeon. His boyfriend thankfully does not let his surprise show and proceeds to talk to his son like he normally would. 

Meanwhile, Sehun was slightly panicking. Although Junmyeon and his son got along really well, there were still boundaries — lines to be crossed. He was more than happy to go over them with Junmyeon, but they had not really discussed it before. They had let things play out naturally and Sehun wasn’t in a hurry to take their relationship to a higher level. He wanted it to be at Junmyeon’s pace and when Junmyeon was comfortable. But this… This complicates things.

Sehun holds his breath as he waits for Junmyeon’s reply to his son. The doctor however, only smiles adoringly at Daehyun.

“I promise. Can you give me a hug?”

Daehyun complies almost immediately, throwing his arms around Junmyeon’s neck and burrows on the doctor’s chest. What Junmyeon says next, Sehun wasn’t ready for.

“I love you, Daehyunnie,” the doctor says softly, then looks at Sehun. “Both of you. So much.”

“We love you too, appa!” Daehyun exclaims, oblivious to the monumental event that had just occurred between his father and the doctor. 

The five-year-old kisses Junmyeon soundly on the cheek like he usually does and climbs off the bed. “I’ll go take a bath now. I’ll behave today, so you get better faster.” 

“Dad, hurry up!” he cries when he notices his father was left rooted to the spot, mouth agape and looking at his lover like he had just discovered the cure for cancer. “Let appa sleep!”

“In a minute,” he answers, distracted. Daehyun gives up eventually and leaves the room without him.

“Sehun...”

“I know. I heard.”

“Did I overstep? I’m sorry! I didn’t know how to correct him. I should have, but—“ Junmyeon rambles, but stops when he sees how intently Sehun was staring at him. “I meant what I said.”

“I know that too,” Sehun answers and sighs dramatically. “What do I do? I wanted to be the first one to say it.”

“I love you, Junmyeon,” he adds as Junmyeon’s eyes widen comically. It was funnier because the doctor looked like he was fighting to stay awake, the effects of the warm bath, the tea, and exhaustion claiming his consciousness. Sehun chuckles when Junmyeon tries to say something, but instead ends up yawning. “We’ll talk more when you’re not half conscious, okay? For now, just get some sleep.”

“Sehun?” the doctor calls, eyes droopy and unfocused.

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he answers and kisses Junmyeon softly. 

“I love you,” the doctor with his eyes closed says, the words slurring and almost just a sigh.

“Sleep, babe.”

Sehun sits there for a few more minutes, watching Junmyeon sleep. He recalls that past conversation he had with Daehyun, right after they met Junmyeon for the first time. How funny, that he was now eating his words back then. Because right now, he couldn’t even imagine being without Junmyeon. He still couldn’t grasp the fact that his son had referred to Junmyeon as his father and Junmyeon had accepted it without much resistance. It was a pleasant thought, Sehun thinks. He might just have to wait a little bit more to make it official.

  
  


**TO: Not my sugar daddy  
** Are we still on for later?

**FROM: Not my sugar daddy  
** Of course.  
Why? Did something come up?

**TO: Not my sugar daddy  
** No, no  
Just wanted to double check that I’m not worrying for nothing

**FROM: Not my sugar daddy  
** I told you to stop fretting  
You’re stressing yourself out babe

**TO: Not my sugar daddy**   
I’m having dinner with your parents, Mr. Oh  
I should be nervous

**FROM: Not my sugar daddy  
** we’ve been dating for over a year now  
They already love you  
Why are you still nervous?  
Stop  
Stressing  
Please

**TO: Not my sugar daddy**

Trying

**FROM: Not my sugar daddy  
** Try harder  
Heading to site now  
Call you later  
Love you

**TO: Not my sugar daddy  
** I love you  
Be careful

**FROM: Not my sugar daddy  
** Always ;)

“We have incoming patients!” Junmyeon hears the head nurse call out. He looks up from the patient chart he was studying and briskly walks to the nurses’ station. He was on ER duty again. Junmyeon was looking forward to getting off work early because of the dinner with Sehun’s parents. He sighed inwardly.  _ Duty calls _ .

“Scaffolding collapsed in a construction site nearby,” his intern explains as soon as he got there. “We have four casualties. Two construction workers who fell from the collapse, and two who were hit by fallen materials. Thankfully, they were all wearing hard hats, the two on the scaffolding wearing harnesses. If not for the other equipment setup, the number of casualties would have been much higher.”

“How long until they get here?” he asks, handing the clipboard to a nurse.

“Ambulance ETA is three minutes.”

Junmyeon looks at his wristwatch. Any time now. They hear the sirens after a while, and the emergency rooms launches into action. His fellow surgeons, including Jongdae were already there, ready for any situation. Junmyeon hopes that nobody was seriously hurt.

One by one, the injured comes in, strapped to gurneys. He sees three men in yellow uniforms — the workers, he assumes. His blood runs cold, however, when the last patient was wheeled in. It was a young man in an executive suit wearing a lilac-colored tie that was oddly familiar. It looked exactly like what he got Sehun for Christmas last year. It came with an engraved tie clip, one the patient was also wearing. He saw the initials before he saw the patient’s face.

_ OSH _ .

  
  


There was a soft buzzing in Sehun’s ears when he came to consciousness. He blinks a few times, his eyes trying to adjust to the sudden assault of light. Later on, he realizes that the buzzing he heard were in fact hushed talking voices of the other people in the room. He recognizes the while ceilings, the antiseptic smell, and the beeping of the heart monitor beside him and figures out where he was.

At least he wasn’t dead.

Sehun tries to move his arms and grunts in pain. The right arm was heavier than usual. A cast.  _ Of course _ . He also feels a weird weight on one of his legs.  _ Great _ . Just how many bones had he broken?

The sound he makes alerts the other people in the room. It was Junmyeon who came to view first. Sehun smiles instinctively.

“Hey.”

“Sehun!” Junmyeon exclaims, relief dripping in his tone. “How are you feeling?”

“Like a building collapsed over me,” he answers with a humorless laugh, but winces at the sharp sting on his ribs.

“That’s not funny!” Junmyeon scolds, expression turning serious — and furious, in a heartbeat. “I’ll call your doctor.”

He was out of the room before Sehun could say another word. He turns to the other individual present. He looks at Chanyeol questioningly, confused as to what he did to make his boyfriend pissed at him again. His friend sighs as he steps closer to the bed.

“He was really worried, you know.”

“Wait… He’s not my doctor?” Sehun inquires when he comprehends what Junmyeon had said before left.

“No, you dumbass,” Chanyeol answers, raising a hand as if to smack him on the head. The pediatrician must have suddenly remembered the state Sehun was in, because he lowers his hand almost immediately. “When you were rushed here, he couldn’t even go near you. Jongdae took your case. But Junmyeon-hyung insisted to be part of the team during your surgery. He couldn’t go through with it, though. I heard he was shaking so much in the operating room, Jongdae had to kick him out.”

Sehun nods in understanding. So that was what happened. The last thing he remembers was hearing a yell of warning from his companions at the site inspection, the horrific feeling when he saw the scaffolding coming down at them.

“How long was I out?”

“A day and a half. You’re lucky it wasn’t longer or Junmyeon-hyung would have strangled you in your sleep himself.”

Sehun swallows at the lump in his throat. Junmyeon must have been devastated.

“How’s it looking?” he asks again, referring to his current condition.

“Well, a fractured leg, two broken ribs, dislocated shoulder and a nasty bump on your head. It was a good thing you were wearing your hard hat. A metal bracket pierced through your right shoulder. It was bleeding so much, that’s why you had to go under surgery. You’re a lucky bastard, it didn’t puncture any major veins or organs.”

Sehun winces at the information. “How about the other workers with me?”

“They’re all fine, too. When you pushed them out of the way, most of the damage was inflicted on you.”

“Do they know what happened? Why did the scaffolding collapse?”

“Baek is working on that. But according to him, your contractor didn’t follow the standards,” Chanyeol explains. “Baekhyun thinks they probably stole from you and used low-quality materials. Your legal team is working on it.” 

It was a good thing he didn’t take Baekhyun with him. It would have been more disastrous if his friend had been there during the accident.

“You’re going to owe my husband a month’s worth of vacation after this, Sehun,” Chanyeol says in jest. “Between worrying about you and getting this mess straightened out, he hasn’t gotten a wink of sleep.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll take care of it.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Junmyeon suddenly answers, having just arrived with Jongdae in tow. “Talking about work when you’re chained to that bed…”

Chanyeol comments in a whisper that was still heard in the room. “There’s another person who hasn’t slept since yesterday.”

“Shut your mouth, Chanyeol,” Junmyeon spits harshly and Sehun had the satisfaction of seeing Chanyeol pale. “Dae?”

Jongdae steps into view and smiles at Sehun sympathetically. It seems like everybody knows how in deep trouble he was.

Sehun keeps silent as his boyfriend’s colleague examines him. He answers the routine questions, all the while sneaking glances at Junmyeon who had a permanent fixture of a scowl on his face. Sehun sighs heavily. He can almost foresee the thorough scolding.

Jongdae leaves after telling Sehun his diagnosis. It was nothing he hadn’t heard from Chanyeol already. Basically, he was chained to this hospital bed until his doctor seemed fit. Jongdae side-eyes Junmyeon when he says this. He gets the feeling that he had  _ two _ doctors to get the clear from. Chanyeol leaves with Jongdae, leaving him alone with his fuming boyfriend.

“Your parents were here earlier,” Junmyeon says suddenly, it startles Sehun. There had been a long, awkward silence and Sehun had thought Junmyeon was going to ignore him for the rest of the day — or night, he doesn’t really know what the time is now. 

“They took Daehyun home, but I’ve already called them to let you know you’re awake. They’ll come by again in the morning.”

“Jun…” he calls. Junmyeon ignores him in the pretense of checking his IV line. Sehun sighs again. “I’m sorry, baby…”

The words woke up something in Junmyeon, because the doctor suddenly whips on his feet and glares at him. If not for the way his eyes shined with unshed tears, Sehun would have thought Junmyeon was out to murder him. He hears the doctor whimper, and he wanted to hit himself again. How worried Junmyeon must have been. Stupid, stupid, Sehun.

“Don’t ever fucking do that to me again, you hear me?” Junmeyon snaps. “I was so scared, Sehun. Shit, I was so scared.”

Sehun wanted to reach out to touch him, but his hands were tied. Literally. One arm was in a cast, the other attached to an IV. He hates it already.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

Junmyeon sniffles and sits at the edge of the bed carefully. Sehun basks in the contact, as minimal as it may be.

“Why did you have to go play hero, huh?” his boyfriend chides, nudging his good foot lightly. “Did it ever occur to you what would become of me and Daehyun if something happens to you?”

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking,” he says again. He frowns when Junmyeon continues sniffling quietly. “I’m sorry. Please stop crying.”

“Idiot,” Junmyeon snarls, albeit less harshly. The doctor wipes his eyes and nose with his sleeves adorably and asks. “Does it hurt anywhere?”

“Do you want me to lie?” he answers without thinking and instantly regrets it when Junmyeon’s face turns distressed again. “No, forget it. It doesn’t hurt anywhere. I don’t feel a thing. You should just sign me out right now. I don’t need to be here.”

To his relief, Junmyeon laughs at his antics. It was a good sound. “Shut up.”

“Hey. Thank you, for taking care of me.”

“Who else would, you dumbo?” Junmyeon says rolling his eyes.

Sehun reaches his good hand out at his boyfriend. Junmyeon stares at it with a raised eyebrow, teasing him. Sehun pretends to sulk and shapes his lips into a full-on pout. Junmyeon shakes his head incredulously, but holds his outstretched hand anyway. At the contact, something flashes in Sehun’s mind.

“Oh crap!” he curses.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Junmyeon asks, instantly worried.

“The dinner!”

“You almost gave me a heart attack!” the doctor berates when he realizes the source of Sehun’s sudden outburst. “Of course we had to cancel. Did you expect us to go and have expensive steak while you were in the operating room?”

“But it was a very important dinner!” he argues.

“There will be others. Focus on getting better for now,” Junmyeon consoles. “Why are you still sulking?”

“That dinner was  _ important _ .”

If he wasn’t in a hospital bed, Sehun would have already thrown a child-like tantrum in annoyance. This sucked. This really sucked. That was a crucial dinner. It would have been a monumental event to his and Junmyeon’s relationship.

“You’re such a kid,” Junmyeon teases with a small laugh. The doctor pulls something out of his pocket and holds it out on his palm for Sehun to see. “Why? Because of this?”

Sehun’s eyes widen as he takes in the Tiffany Blue Box. It had dents on the corners and little specks of blood that may as well be Sehun’s. It was in his coat’s pocket that day.

“Where did you get that?” he asks with a groan.

“It was in your jacket pocket. I got your things before your surgery.”

“Damn it. Why do you always have to beat me to it?”

“It’s not my fault you’re a slowpoke,” Junmyeon says, continuing to tease him. “So, is this for me?”

“No, Junmyeon. I have a secret girlfriend. I’m cheating on you and dating her behind your back,” Sehun rants, getting a little annoyed now. “Of course it’s for you!”

“Are you proposing?”

“Oh, no, no, no, no. We’re not doing this,” he whines at Junmyeon’s question. “I wanted it to be perfect, dammit! It was going to be in our favorite restaurant, in front of my parents and Daehyun, with a string quartet playing in the background — not  _ this _ !”

“So you’re  _ not  _ proposing?”

Junmyeon was making fun of him. How cruel. “Oh my god, I hate you.”

“No, you don’t,” the doctor answers confidently.

“Fine, I don’t,” he agrees, still moping. “But you still suck.”

“Really? Too bad. I was going to say yes.”

“Junmyeon!”

His boyfriend laughs wickedly before getting off the bed. Junmyeon moves to kiss him on the forehead, the mischievous glint still in his eyes.

“Bye. I’m gonna do my rounds and come back later,” he says. “I’ve already slacked off enough. They’ve just let me off ‘cause you were still unconscious.”

Sehun huffs, annoyed at his helplessness. “Just you wait. I’m going to propose to you when you least expect it and you’re going to get knocked off your feet.”

“I expect nothing less. I’m dating an Oh, after all,” Junmyeon answers with a wink and proceeds to leave the room.

“Junmyeon!” Sehun calls before Junmyeon had one foot out the door. His boyfriend looks back and stares at him questioningly. “I love you. Marry me?”

The doctor’s jaw slackens in perplexity at Sehun’s playfulness. When he recovers, he flashes Sehun a smile he was a fool for. “You’re an idiot. But I love you, too.”

Junmyeon steps out, and Sehun was about to call him back because he had not answered his question. Before he can do so, however, the doctor’s head comes back into view, the dazzling smile still in place when he says: “Yes.”


End file.
